


nothing good starts in a getaway car

by byeolbit



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, inspired by Bonnie and Clyde, robbers on the run AU, this isn't even pwp I am sorry, warning for brief description of gun violence, warning for discussion of scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbit/pseuds/byeolbit
Summary: Wonshik knows nothing good will come out of this. If they are ever caught, both men will be jailed for life if not executed. Yet his heart thinks faster than his head and spirals down faster than their car accelerates.





	nothing good starts in a getaway car

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the warnings!

“Go go go” Jaehwan yells and Wonshik doesn’t wait for the door to close before pressing his foot to the accelerator and driving. He presses the horn obnoxiously and people jumping out of their way, trying to save themselves from injury.

Jaehwan rolls the window down and sticks his head to check for pursuant officers and sheriffs. He spots a police car and shoots, aiming for the tyres. A jubilant ‘aha’ from Jaehwan indicates a tyre puncture which stops the pursuit before it can start. The bank alarm blares in the background and sirens of vehicles arriving on the scene but Wonshik is already pulling into the highway and soon they will be far away from the small town.

Jaehwan cheers and Wonshik devolves into laughter. It’s another successful heist and the adrenaline in his veins makes everything feel unreal. 

“Did you see me?” Jaehwan asks, holding his gun up. He pretends to take aim and shoot, imitating the sound of a bullet being shot. Wonshik hums in agreement, trying not to drive off the road and into the wheat fields.

“Those damned coppers didn’t stand a chance” Jaehwan laughs, relaxing into his seat. “Where to, my trusty man Friday?”

“We can go south to the bigger cities” Wonshik says thoughtfully. “But we need to load up on supplies, so we need to make a pit stop first.”

Jaehwan hums as he stretches his hand and puts it on the window. One part of Wonshik wishes to warn him that it’s dangerous but the other part of him laughs because this is Jaehwan. Jaehwan who flirts with danger and thrives on the chaos it creates. Jaehwan who manages to never get into trouble for it. Wonshik still doesn’t believe that he charmed his way out of jail without bail money but knowing Jaehwan, he just might have.

“I see water in the distance, pull up there” Jaehwan says, sitting up and peering into the distance.

“Where?” Wonshik asks, slowing down lest he miss it. They have been driving for a while now and it looks like they are quite far out in the middle of nowhere.

“To the left. The bushy growth behind the trees. I can see a reflection of the sun beyond that” Jaehwan tells him. Wonshik takes his word for it and swerves into the small trail that leads beyond the bushy outgrowth.

As guessed, there is a large pool here. It is set between rocks and looks deep enough to take a quick relaxing dip in, Wonshik estimates. The abrupt stop causes the car to lurch and it comes to a halt with a bounce and Jaehwan grins teasingly at Wonshik who gets embarrassed. The topic of his less than smooth driving is a sore point for Wonshik and highly amusing to Jaehwan.

“Fuck off” Wonshik swears, practically pushing Jaehwan out of the car. 

Jaehwan smirks before getting out. He discards his coat, shirt and shoes before jumping into the pool with a huge splash. Wonshik rolls his eyes before doing his routine check of his car.

“Won’t you join me Kim?” Jaehwan calls, mockingly seductive.

“I’ll pass Lee” Wonshik replies, bemused at the attempt. This is also a side of Jaehwan, high on the adrenaline of the heist and ready to conquer the world.

“Come on Friday!” he eggs on. Wonshik considers it, with his tongue in cheek. There is no one around, no one having been in pursuit for miles. The cool pool is tantalizing in comparison to summer heat. 

“My name is Wonshik, you know” he says half heartedly.

“Just get in the pool Friday” Jaehwan responds.

Wonshik gives into the moment of weakness and strips, leaving his clothes in the car and joining Jaehwan in the pool.

“Isn’t it lovely?” Jaehwan asks, swimming to him.

“Don’t you dare” Wonshik warns preemptively. 

The mischief in Jaehwan’s eyes is clear as day. His words are in vain as it does not stop Jaehwan from splashing water his way. Wonshik retaliates in kind once he manages to get the water out of his eyes. 

The two of them wade through the pool haphazardly in an attempt to win. When Jaehwan tires, he calls for a respite. Wonshik huffs and pulls himself up to sit on the rocks, letting the water evaporate and cool him down. The blaring afternoon heat has ebbed as the day grows old. This is inconvenient because now the clothes will take twice as long to dry.

“What are you thinking about Friday?” Jaehwan asks, swimming over.

“That you are nothing but trouble” Wonshik tells him truthfully.

“Tell me something I don't know” Jaehwan scoffs. Wonshik sighs, running his hands through his hair in an attempt to shake some water out.

“When did you get that scar on your stomach?” Jaehwan asks, resting against the rock near Wonshik's leg. From this angle, the odd patterned pink between the brown of his skin is clearly visible to Jaehwan.

“Got on the wrong side of a lawman once. It ended up in a scuffle” Wonshik tells him. It's an old scar from his teenage years when he didn't know better. Most of the ghastly scarring has faded with time, leaving light pink skin in it's place.

“For shame Friday. You? On the wrong side of law? Why I would never” Jaehwan gasps, employing the best imitation of a scandalized auntie he has in his repertoire. It succeeds in making Wonshik laugh and he grins.

“Your turn. Why do you never call me by my name?” Wonshik asks.

“Never know who could be listening” Jaehwan says. Wonshik narrows his eyes because he recognizes that Jaehwan is blatantly lying.

“Fine. I am saving it” Jaehwan gives in.

“For what?” Wonshik asks.

“You'll know when you know.”

Wonshik has no smart answer. Jaehwan has his quirks and strange moods and he has grown accustomed to not understanding them. He closes his eyes and unwinds. There is no sound of cars or people in the distance, only squirrels and other rodents moving about in the bushes. They are all alone now and in isolation, there is safety.

His eyes open when he feels Jaehwan place his hands on his thighs. Jaehwan holds onto his thigh and uses it to propel himself forward and kiss his scar.

Wonshik wants to ask what Jaehwan is doing but his mind scrambled when he registered the feeling of Jaehwan's moist and chapped lips on his body. It doesn't look like it has any intention of regaining its bearings.

Jaehwan grunts and pulls Wonshik forward so that he stands between his legs and doesn't have to struggle to reach his neck which he proceeds to kiss.

Wonshik sighs and closes his eyes as Jaehwan uses his mouth to explore his torso. Jaehwan kneads Wonshik's thigh and notes how his breathing hitches.

This is a line he keeps flirting with. He doesn't know which way Wonshik swings and every such attempt is an experiment to find where his boundaries lie. If he has any objections they haven't been voiced yet and this makes Jaehwan bolder and greedier.

Wonshik cups Jaehwan's face and bends down to kiss it. He grins when he almost slips off the stone and falls in but Jaehwan steadies him. He slides down into the pool and pulls Jaehwan in so that their bodies are touching as they kiss. The afternoon heat is replaced by one of a more carnal nature, spurred on by how enthusiastically Jaehwan kisses him back.

“So robbing banks isn't the only way we break laws” Jaehwan says, slightly out of breath when they take a moment.

“Fuck the law” Wonshik says.

“I am starting to see why you got into that scuffle Friday.”

Wonshik shakes his head and climbs out of the pool for the second time. Jaehwan is Jaehwan and will always be Jaehwan. Quirky and dangerous. There's nothing good going to come from pursuing this fling. If they aren't jailed for the robberies and the murders, then they will be jailed under the sodomy laws and either way their necks will end up with a noose around them. 

Wonshik's heart can flutter as much as it likes when Jaehwan tilts his hat and announces a hold up when they stand in banks but his mind can't afford to lose focus. So they get dressed in silence, stuffing the wet clothes into a bag and get ready to take off again.

Public enemies number one, Kim and Lee.

Hopeless and star crossed lovers, Wonshik and Jaehwan.

“Hey Wonshik” Jaehwan says, startling Wonshik. The abrupt use of his name makes him frown. Jaehwan kisses the frown away and Wonshik's heart does the flip flop thing which will get all of them in trouble one day, he swears. The misaimed kiss that only reaches the corner of his lips is somehow more intimate than everything they did by the pool.

“Wake me up before we reach the next town Friday” Jaehwan says, lying back and covering his face with his hat. His feet are on the dashboard and his even breathing indicates he is asleep.

Perhaps nothing good ever really starts on the run. But in the getaway car when Jaehwan calls his name endearingly and kisses him, Wonshik puts his heart on the line to take this romantic risk together.

**Author's Note:**

> Not what I intended while starting this but okay.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/poojamk15?s=09) | [Tumblr](https://vixxscifiwritings.tumblr.com) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/poojamk15)


End file.
